mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Parties
Parties are a feature in Mineplex that allow players to chat and play games with other people in the same party. It is very useful for players who want to team up in games. When in a party, only the party leader can join games or invite other players, and the party can only join a game if there is enough space for all party members. Party members that enter a game will automatically be put on the same team unless there are more players in the party than on a team. Also note, that if you have a rank but your friend does not, and you attempt to join a full lobby as the leader, your friend will not follow. Parties that attempt to join a full lobby of a game with a hard cap will be denied access to the game. However, if a party attempts to join a game with a hard cap that is almost full, some players may be moved to the game while others will be left behind. Using @ allows players to talk exclusively to their party; this can be performed anywhere in the server. The text on the first line of chat will show up in purple, but the text on the second line of chat will show up in white. Note that this is not available on Bedrock private chatting goes against the EULA of featured servers. As of February 9th, 2020, parties have a confirmation GUI that appears when the party leader attempts to type /hub. Ideally, this feature's intended purpose is to prevent leaving games that other party members are participating in. If a player's party has members in it, and they type /hub, a menu will appear that says "Are you sure you want to leave?" and they must click on the emeralds to confirm. How to set up a Party You can invite someone to your party by typing /party or /z . This will give them a message that gives them the option to join your party. If they do not join within 2 minutes, the owner must re-invite them. If you are on Bedrock, the receiver will need to use the command /party accept or /z accept . Commands Note: /party can be shortened to /z in all commands. (/z because /p is already used) Party Member Commands * /party - Opens the party GUI. * /party join - Join a player's party, if invited. * /party leave - Leave your current party. * /party display - Toggle the view of the party from a GUI to chat. * /party accept - BEDROCK ONLY: Accepts a party invite. Party Owner Commands * /party - Invite someone to your party. * /party kick - Kicks a player from your party. * /party disband - Disbands your party. * /party owner - Changes the owner of your party. * /party leave - Leaves your current party. * /party play - Opens the game menu. Party restrictions In October 2018, party restrictions have been added. This means that depending on your rank, you are only able to have a certain amount of players in your party. The system works as follows: * Member: 2 players max. * Ultra/Hero/Legend: 4 players max. * Titan: 8 players max. * Eternal/Staff: 15 players max. Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Game Commands Category:Commands